Two Souls
by Ziirroh
Summary: "What's it about?" "Huh?" "Your book, does it have a name?" "It's about a man with two souls; each fighting for control over his body."


**A/N: On tumblr I saw an interesting gif set depicting various scenes Ozpin was in and how it could correspond to Blake's book in the second ep. I thought it was a neat idea, so I wrote a thing on it. I hope I did alright, it was kinda weird trying to figure out how to go about presenting this.**

* * *

Sitting behind a large wooden desk in a room only lit by the illumination of a single scroll, Ozpin carefully studied the video currently playing. When he had seen the footage of a young girl, clad in a red cloak and expertly wielding an enormous scythe of similar color, defeat several armed men all at once on her own, he was thoroughly impressed. He knew of very few who had the caliber to handle such a destructive weapon with as much skill as this girl. It was rare to see someone so young, and seemingly innocent, to be able to strike down their foe without hesitation with the powerful weapon. Perhaps he would allow this promising girl to pursue a higher calling at his own academy.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug of coffee as he replayed the video once more. He minimized the video screen while he looked over a note from Glynda on his scroll. Ruby Rose was the young girl's name, but that was really all they had gotten from her, as Glynda was currently interrogating her.

Any further notion he had was cut short by the jeering of another voice occupying his mind. "I do not see why you allow yourself to find so much hope within this child." It said to him. "She wouldn't last long in this world, after all if it weren't for Goodwitch's interference her life force would have vanished." It coldly reminded.

Ozpin allowed a sigh to escape past his lips. He wanted to dismiss such ill thoughts planted by the other entity, but he knew it to be true. Had Glynda not arrived any sooner, the young girl may have been mortally wounded by that Dust crystal explosion. However he would not let that line of thinking dissuade him.

"It is for that reason why I want this girl in the academy." He thought. "If I can keep a watchful eye on this prodigal child, then perhaps I could provide her with the guidance she requires to survive in this demanding and cruel world."

He could feel the other scoff at his remark in annoyance. Suddenly his vision swam and he started to feel dizzy. He blinked several times as his vision blurred in and out of focus, clutching his head with both hands, grabbing fistfuls of his platinum hair, in response to the painful throbbing pulsing in his mind. While his headache intensified, he saw his vision begin to cloud as it started to become dark around the edges.

He could hear the other entity cackling cruelly as it felt control being passed over to it. This gave him the incentive to push back the darkness enveloping his sight, and he was able to regain control of his body's senses. He sat there at the desk, panting heavily and feeling a cold sweat on his skin from the internal struggle for control. His hands now rested on the desk, trembling slightly from the effort he endured.

He felt the rumble of a low guttural growl as the other voice began to speak.

"Very well then. So you may prepare your guardians; build your monuments to a so called free world, but take heed, there will be no victory in strength."

As it finished, Ozpin pushed away from the desk and stood up, grabbing his mug in his left hand and a plate of cookies in the other. He proceeded out of the room and made his way down the short, dark hall toward the only opened and lit doorway at its end. As he approached he could hear Glynda's voice; she was scolding the young girl.

"…You put yourself and others in grave danger." Glynda told the girl as she circled around the table.

"They started it!" The girl in red exclaimed.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back," Ozpin could see the girl smile widely at this, "and a slap on the wrist!" Glynda reprimanded the young girl by slamming the table with her Dust crop.

Ozpin smirked as he heard the girl yelp in surprise. He stood a ways from the door frame; far enough to not be seen by the girl, but close enough for Glynda to glimpse him as she walked by.

"But there's someone here that would like to meet you." Glynda said, and moved aside for Ozpin to enter.

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin said upon entering. He then leaned over the table, his face mere inches from hers. "You…" he gave pause, studying her face and seeing her become eager to hear what he had to say, "have silver eyes." He could see this comment left the girl confused and a bit flustered.

He straightened his posture and continued speaking. "So, where did you learn to do this?" He tilted his head in the direction of Glynda, who was currently holding up a scroll playing the video of Ruby's recent fight.

"S-Signal Academy." She answered tentatively.

Hearing her answer the other entity chose this moment to play with his emotions, making him feel unwanted envy and anger at the prospect of Signal having such a talented individual in their care. Causing his next words to come out a bit harsher than intended.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby replied.

"I see." Ozpin then placed the plate of cookies he had been holding onto the table, putting it close to Ruby. The young girl looked up at him, slowly reaching out for one of the delicacies and eating it. She looked up once again, perhaps making sure she wouldn't be reprimanded again, before proceeding to rapidly scarfing down the remaining cookies.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old Qrow."

Ruby tried to respond to him through a mouthful of cookies. Only succeeding in muffling her words. "What did she say?" The other voice said, its confusion obvious. He looked at her with an addled expression.

Using her sleeve to wipe off the crumbs on her mouth she tried again. "AH, sorry! That's my uncle Qrow; he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like…" Ruby then made silly sounds that often accompanied martial art fighting styles while performing a few comical chops through the air.

Ozpin drank out of his mug, watching in amusement. "So I've noticed." He smiled down at the girl.

He then put his mug down on the table, so that he could place both of his hands on it. "And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He sat down in a chair, bringing his hands together so that the fingertips rested against one another, as he listened to Ruby's response.

"Well, I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon." Ruby then began to animatedly explain her reasoning further, the end of her spiel leaving Glynda and the other host nonplussed. Ozpin found it all quite amusing.

"Do you know who I am?" A question he had wanted to ask after hearing her intention of applying to Beacon.

"You're professor Ozpin." She replied, her tone more calm than she had just been a moment ago. "You're the headmaster at Beacon."

He let out a content hum at that, though the other voice grumbled something along the lines of him being a narcissist. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

Separating his hands, he leaned toward her once again. "You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." She said, her eyes full of hope.

Ozpin looked up at Glynda expectantly, who in turn responded with the rolling of her eyes and a small huff of indifference.

Looking back to Ruby he smiled. "Well okay."

Ruby released a loud cheer, catching Glynda off guard and startling her, causing Ozpin to laugh. He rose from his seat, grabbing his mug, and turned to leave. He nodded in acknowledgement to Glynda, a silent understanding passing their gazes as he left her to handle Ruby.

As he walked down the dim halls the voice began to nag at him. "You're making a mistake in allowing that girl into Beacon so readily. Skipping two years' worth of knowledge may be her downfall. She will not be strong enough to face what this world has for her." It harshly reminded him.

Ozpin considered the words, finding an answer to the entity's previous statement before their chat with Ruby.

"Perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. I had originally planned to make more parts out of this, but I got lazy XD. So this will be the only thing that's coming outta this.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
